One Fuinn Story After Another
by ragingscooter
Summary: A collection of fuinn one shots, most will be rated T or M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is the first in a series of Fuinn oneshots that I am writing. Disclaimer I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

Fireworks

The humidity was killing Finn, the air felt hot and sticky and he was seriously considering turning around and walking back home but he had walked this far and the park was right up ahead and he had always liked watching fireworks. So far it had been a very disappointing Fourth of July, his mom and Burt had to be in Columbus for the week and Kurt had decided to stay in New York, Puck was road tripping with his brother and he was by himself. Finn was supposed to be in New York with Kurt but Finn had decided to stay for summer quarter and take more classes. Sure he had spent the day playing video games in his boxers and eating ice cream right out of the container and that had been fun for a while but he was bored and if he was being honest he was lonely. Hence the walk to the park, Lima didn't have much to offer but it did have a pretty nice firework display every year.

Finn pulled at his shirt collar and looked around to see if he recognized anyone, it was crowded and loud and no one looked familiar in the dim light, he sighed in disappointment. He turned to walk to the temporary stage that had been set up; this year there was going to be live music. He made his way through the crowd towards the front when he felt someone step on his foot. "I am so sorry…Finn?"

"Quinn? I didn't think that you were home for the summer. You said that you were going to stay with Santana and Kurt." Finn said as he looked at her, she was wearing a white v-neck and sinfully short khaki shorts, she was looking good, even better she looked happy. He had been keeping in touch with the blonde via skype and text but nothing beat seeing her in person. Finn had to mentally scold himself for staring.

"Yeah, I got into town a few hours ago. I was going to be staying with Santana and Kurt for the summer but after two weeks of hearing them bicker about everything under the sun I had had enough and decided to visit my mom." Quinn explained as they walked through the crowd. "How have you been? Are you here with your parents?"

"Mom and Burt had to be out of town for the next few days but I have been pretty good, I have been really busy taking summer classes so that I can catch up and be a sophomore in September."

"That is great, I am really proud of you Finn." She said sincerely as Finn offered her his hand to guide her to the front of the viewing area. She couldn't help but shiver at the touch of his hand on hers, Quinn wondered if there would ever be a day that Finn's touch didn't have an effect on her.

Finn blushed a little at her words, "Thanks Q, it means a lot. I know that everyone thinks of me as this dumb jock but I am really trying. I want to be more."

Quinn gave him a smile and squeezed his hand, "You have always been more than that Finn, at least to me you have." Finn couldn't tell in the light but he thought she was turning a little red. The band was warming up and it was just about dark enough for the fireworks to start. "I guess there is no room to sit down." Quinn commented as they looked around, it was standing room only. Finn pushed ahead until they were at the temporary fence that separated the crowd from the stage.

"If you stand in front of me then you should be able to see everything shorty." He joked.

"Not all of us are part sasquatch Finn, besides I am above average height." Quinn said in teasing tone as she walked around him to stand in front of him. She took her time to admire him discreetly as she walked, she could see more muscle definition through his shirt.

"At least I use my gigantic size for good and not evil." Finn said in a serious way as he posed like superman.

Quinn laughed so hard that she snorted and slapped his arm. "You goof." Finn loved it when she laughed; actually he loved it when he was the one making her laugh. He always forgot how easy it could be with her, he could be himself, no matter how dumb his jokes got she would laugh or roll her eyes but there was always a smile of her face.

"I am a goof, I admit it." He said as he felt the people behind him push him forward. He couldn't stop himself from pressing against Quinn. "Sorry Q." he apologized as he felt her backside press against his lower regions. He tried to move away but the crowd behind him wasn't moving and Quinn couldn't move anymore forward.

Finn felt Quinn shift as she said, "It is okay Finn, it isn't like we haven't been this close before." At her words a flood of memories washed over the pair; thoughts of when they were dating, stolen moments in his truck or on the Fabray couch. Finn had to start chanting 'mailman' in his head while Quinn tried to ignore the surge of heat that had found its way to her core. Both stayed quiet as the band started to play. Quinn started to sway to the music and caused her to lightly grind into Finn. He had his hands on either side of her resting on the rails of the fence. She could feel him breathing harder and it made her smirk that she still had this kind of power over Finn. It wasn't often that Quinn allowed herself to act on what she wanted but if there was anything that she had learned over the last few years was that life was short. "Why the hell not." She thought as she put her hands over Finn's and guided them to her waist. "We are both single." She justified to herself as Finn began to move with her. The truth was that ever since Finn had contacted her back in March to talk to Marley about her eating habits she hadn't been able to put the boy out of her mind. They chatted every week and while she had been happy to be his shoulder to cry on when he finally accepted that things were truly over with Rachel she was thrilled to know that the diminutive diva wasn't going to be competition anymore. To be even more honest she had never planned on staying the whole summer in New York, yes Kurt and Santana were fighting up a storm but Quinn was used to that, no the truth was that she wanted to see Finn. It wasn't coincidence that she ran into Finn here, well actually the stepping on his foot was an accident but she was looking for him. She knew that he always went to the firework show.

The first burst of firework exploded above them and Finn rested his chin on the back of Quinn's head as she leaned more into him. It felt so good to hold her like this, natural. He was so lost in his thoughts that it took him a moment to realize that Quinn was moving one of his hands lower down to the waistband of her shorts. Finn let out a gasp when she guided his hand inside her shorts to cup her. Using her own fingers to guide his he traced the very wet folds at her core. Never in all the time that they were dating had Quinn let him do this. "Quinn are you sure?" he stuttered as his fingers followed hers. The sounds of the band and fireworks drowned out the groans that escaped her mouth as she nodded.

"Yes…yes Finn I want this."

That was all it took as Finn started to slide one of his fingers into her as his thumb applied gentle pressure as it stroked her clit. He kissed along her pulse point on her neck as his other hand found its way under her shirt and started to rub along her already hard nipples. Quinn grasped the railing in front of her to stay upright. She couldn't help but notice that Finn's fingers were working in time with the music, in her mind she laughed, "Once a drummer always a drummer." Quinn moaned loudly as he added another finger inside of her but the surrounding noise masked their indiscretion. She really couldn't believe that they were doing this, let alone in a public place with 90% of the town present or that she was the one who initiated it. But in this moment she didn't care if they were caught, never had she felt so good, the only thing that would make it better was if Finn were inside her and not just his fingers. She could feel his hardness pressing against her backside and she ground more into Finn causing him to curse against her neck.

"Damn Q!"

Quinn smirked but that quickly vanished as Finn found new depths in her and she sailed over the edge screaming his name as the last burst of fireworks exploded above them. Finn slowed his fingers as he let her come down from her high. The crowd was starting to thin as he removed his hand from her shorts and Quinn turned and leaned against the rail as she watched as he licked his fingers clean. Finn gave her that goofy smile that was uniquely Finn as he said, "I never knew that you could taste so good."

Normally she would blush or roll her eyes but instead she grabbed him by his collar and pulled Finn down for a kiss, it was a hard and deep kiss that shook both of them. Quinn was the first to pull away. "Damn I do taste good." She smirked as Finn looked dazed. She took his hand and lead them towards the parking area. "Did you drive?" she asked.

Finn shook his head, "I walked…Quinn what just happened here?" Quinn didn't say anything as she pulled him in the direction of her car. Finn stopped them as they reached her car, "Q I mean it what is going on?"

She pulled her keys out and unlocked the doors and turned back to Finn, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Here goes nothing." she thought. "Finn I have missed you, I mean really missed you. You know that I am not great with dealing with my emotions but here it goes; the best part of my day is when I get a text from you, the best part of my week is when you skype me and I counted down the days until my classes were over because I knew that as soon as they were I would be on a train to New York to see you but you weren't there…so I came here instead. I have feelings for you Finn and I don't want to fight them. I…I…I love you."

Finn's mind became overrun with a thousand different thoughts careening through it but one stood out: she loved him. He gently pushed her against the car and kissed her, it wasn't rushed and he didn't try to deepen it as his hand cradled her head as the other tightened his grip of her hand. As he pulled away he rested his forehead against hers, "I didn't think that I would ever hear you say that to me again." He whispered.

"If you let me I will tell you every day." Quinn promised. "Can we be in love again Finn?"

Finn kissed her forehead before nodding, "I would really like that."

"Good. Get in the car." She said forcefully.

Finn laughed as he got in the passenger seat, "You in a hurry Q?"

"You bet I am, you have an empty house for the next few days and I plan on taking full advantage of that." Quinn said with a mischievous smile. Finn could feel his shorts get tighter as Quinn peeled out of the parking lot. It looked like they would be making some of their own fireworks tonight.

A/N So one down and I don't know how many to go. I probably won't be updating this very regularly but I got inspired for this story. If you have any story ideas let me know either in the reviews or PM me. I hope you enjoyed reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up this morning to incredibly sad news... Cory Monteith has died. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I have loved him as an actor since seeing him on Kyle XY and had been delighted when I saw him on Glee. He will be missed by so many, his family, his friends and of course his fans. So as his fans I have a question to ask you... What do I do? Do you want me to keep writing Fuinn and Finntanna? Do I finish the stories that I have started? I want to honor Cory and his work as Finn but right now... I don't know. So I am asking you, the people that love him as much as I do to give me a little direction, send me a pm and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N First off I want to, no need to say thank you to everyone who sent me a pm or reviewed telling me to continue, I needed to hear it from you guys. Cory's death has hit us all in different ways and while it is difficult writing it is also a way for me to remember him in the way that I want to. We all want to honor his memory in some way and I will do my best to keep Finn alive for us. I have a few different Fuinn one offs planned out and I am re-writing the next New Haven chapter now. I have no plans to stop writing Fuinn and as long as you want to read it I will write it. I hope that you enjoy the story.

Packing

Quinn rushed into her dorm room out of breath and took a quick glance at her watch; she had made it cross campus with a few minutes to spare. She went through the shared common room of the suite to her own room where she turned on the radio and flopped onto her bed. A very familiar voice floated across the airwaves "Hey there UC Berkeley you have tuned into the Finntana show. As always I am the voice of badassness Santana and my well not so little sidekick Finn."

"Partner not sidekick, after four years of doing this show you would think that you would remember that San." Finn pouted.

"Fine Finnocence since this is our last show on kxrx 92.7 I will admit that you have been promoted to partner, happy now?"

"Very. So you might be wondering why we are airing later than our normal morning shift, well like Santana said this is our last show and so it is special." Finn said in his deep voice.

"Also we had our last finals this morning and couldn't miss them. I don't know about you but I would like to actually graduate. We would like to give a shout out to our fellow communications majors- we did it!" Santana shouted with glee.

"A special thanks to the members of our study group Q, Tina and Alex I don't think we would have made it past freshman year without you." Finn said sincerely.

Quinn smiled and heard Santana chuckle and she knew that she was rolling her eyes, "Speak for yourself Finniot, I could have passed in my sleep but the company was nice."

Quinn listened to them banter back and forth for the next hour each recalling their favorite moments on the show and in college. She did some reminiscing of her own, she thought about the first time she met Finn, it had been the day that she had moved into the dorms. She had tried to carry too much from her car and crashed into him and he had saved her from falling on her ass and had even managed to catch the box of books. The first thing that she had noticed besides his fit very tall body (well she had felt it more than seen it when she ran into him) was his smile, it was so genuine and kind. And the smile went all the way up and reached his eyes, his extraordinary eyes. Quinn could never decide how to describe them, some days they looked like melted milk chocolate and other days she would swear that she could see glints of gold streak through them. Enough about his eyes back to how they met. Finn had helped her find her room and low and behold it was across the hall from his. He was a gentleman and helped her with the rest of her boxes and even helped her put together the bookshelf that she had picked up on her drive from Ohio. He was impressed that she had driven all the way from Ohio and explained that he was a local boy, his drive had been less than an hour. They talked with ease about everything; what they wanted to major in, communications for both of them- his focus on radio and hers on news broadcasting. She told him how she was here on scholarship that her father refused to pay for anything except a law degree and only then if she promised to join his firm. He told her that he too was there on scholarship and that his brother, well stepbrother, was going to a fancy New York performing arts university. He explained that his stepdad had recently had a really bad health scare and that he and Kurt (his brother) had decided that one of them needed to stay close to home. Finn volunteered since NYADA was such the big deal, he couldn't let Kurt pass up the opportunity. He sounded so proud, no hint of resentment or jealousy. As Quinn thought back it was probably that moment that Quinn started to fall for him.

And then Rachel happened, her roommate. Quinn shook her head as she thought about the mini diva's grand entrance. The dorm room door had burst open and the girl flung herself into the room and declared that she was going to faint, that she needed water with lemon and someone to go her bags from the taxi waiting downstairs. After Quinn had given her a bottle of water (no lemon) the little brunette introduced herself as Rachel Barbara Berry, the next big thing on Broadway and declared that they would be the greatest of friends. Finn helped her with her bags before excusing himself; he had to go find his work study partner. After he left Rachel told her that she had felt a spark between Finn and her. It was decided that neither girl would pursue him and that they would let him decide if he wanted to date either of them. Quinn thought that she had an advantage over Rachel, she was in some of the same classes as Finn and they had talked about quite a few common interests. So she was heartbroken when less than two weeks later Rachel was introducing herself as Finn's girlfriend at a floor party.

Quinn sighed as she thought about how hurt she had been but she decided that if she couldn't be with Finn than being his friend was going to have to be enough. They formed a study group with his work study partner Santana and Tina (she also lived on their floor and was also studying news broadcasting) later when Finn's cousin, Alex, transferred she joined the group. They became a tight group of friends, a family of sorts. Finn and Santana started a radio show on campus and became extremely popular whereas she and Tina and after freshman year Alex became a reporting team for the school's television studio. Quinn acted as the on-air reporter, Tina produced and Alex filmed. She didn't know how she would have survived the last four years without them, without their support she would have been tempted to pack up her bags and leave.

She remembered her first Christmas break, it hadn't dawned on her until the day before break started that she had nowhere to go, she couldn't go home and the dorms were shutting down. She started to panic, she had a little money but not enough for a hotel room for two weeks, Rachel had left the day before to go back home to Chicago so she could not help. Maybe she could hide in the building and live on the snack machine food down the hall. Finn came to her rescue when he knocked on her door, he looked confused when he saw the tears welling up behind her eyes. "Where are your bags Q? Is everything okay?" he asked as he entered her room. "Are you ready to go? Santana is waiting in the car and if we leave her down there too long she will reset all of my preset stations to techno just to piss me off."

"Go?" Quinn questioned.

"Yeah go. We are going to go to my house for break, remember? Did you change your mind about coming? Do you have other plans?" Finn asked as he took in Quinn's confused face.

Quinn let out a laugh, "Finn this is the first that I have heard of this plan but I would love to go otherwise I am homeless for the next couple of weeks."

Finn blushed and hung his head, "I didn't ask you to come? I thought for sure I had. I guess I was so excited for my family to meet you guys that I forgot to actually do the inviting. I am sorry Quinn."

She shook her head and suppressed a smile, "You are forgiven as long as you help me pack."

"Done." Finn said as he held her duffle bag open.

It had been the best Christmas that Quinn had ever had, Finn's family was beyond words, they had embraced her and Santana as part of the family instantly. Kurt became the brother she never knew she wanted and Carole and Burt made her feel so welcomed and loved. It was that Christmas that she had met Alex who at the time was going to college back east but didn't like it and missed the west coast. Two weeks had flown by in the blink of an eye and when it was time to go back to campus Carole had pulled both her and Santana away and told them that they would always be welcome in their home and that she was looking forward to spring break and hoped to see them then. Since Santana had come out to her family she wasn't welcome back home and was in the same boat as Quinn with having nowhere to go. Quinn remembered looking at Santana and their shared sigh of relief. They did indeed spend spring break at the Hudson-Hummel home and after that every break, including summer vacations. Quinn wondered now what would happen now that college was over, nothing had been said and she was a little scared to bring it up.

In all of that time she had hoped that her feelings for Finn would diminish but only the opposite was true. She felt so guilty for harboring feelings for him, he was taken and by her roommate no less. She wanted to hate Rachel but couldn't, she couldn't blame her for loving him. But just because she didn't hate the girl didn't mean that she liked seeing them together, at first she tried to avoid being around when they got together but that proved impossible since they shared a room and Finn had a psycho for a roommate that was always trying to film them. Both Tina and Santana let her crash in their rooms on occasion but they had romantic plans of their own once in a while; so more often than naught Quinn was forced to hang out with the happy couple. She knew it was wrong and probably more than a little weird but every now and then Quinn had taken to pretending that it was her and Finn dating while Rachel was the third wheel.

Sophomore year Finn had moved into an apartment with Santana and his cousin Alex but since Santana and Rachel hated each other with a burning passion Rachel refused to go over there. Both girls have such strong personalities that clashed. Santana didn't appreciate how Rachel treated Finn she thought that the diminutive diva expected too much from him and was super bossy/bitchy and Rachel thought that Santana was jealous of her talent. Quinn however spent a lot of time at the trio's apartment. They held their study sessions there and the occasional movie night there. Tina even met her boyfriend, Mike, while getting stuck in the elevator there. Santana had repeatedly offered to let her move in with them but her dorm room was part of her scholarship and she had no choice but to stay. They did get a suite their junior year and it was nice to have her own room, Rachel snored like a freight train.

Life followed a pattern for a couple of years, Quinn would go to class and study with her friends, listen to Finn's and Santana's show, do news segments for the college station and torture herself watching Rachel and Finn be a couple. Only Alex knew of her true feelings for Finn. It was after spring break their sophomore year that Alex had come to her. Quinn had liked Alex the moment she met her, the girl had this special quality that made it impossible not to like her, she was like a female Finn. Alex had asked her to go on a walk to the park that was near the Hudson-Hummel house and just bluntly asked, "How long have you been in love with Finn?" Quinn had broken down sobbing, for the first time she was able to share what she was feeling, it had been such the relief to let it out. Alex just listened as Quinn rambled and sobbed and when Quinn quieted down she hugged her. Alex didn't judge her or chastise her for having the feelings and told her it was alright to feel the way she did. "You should tell him." Alex said as she broke the hug the girls were sharing.

"I can't. He is with Rachel and they are happy, I won't ruin that."

"I am not telling you to ruin anything. I see the way he looks at you, he cares for you. He might be with Rachel but I think that his heart is with you. It is up to you but I think that if you love someone you should tell them." Alex said earnestly.

"Are you going to take your own advice?" Quinn pressed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Alex deflected.

"Uh yeah, she is about an inch shorter than me, speaks Spanish when she is mad and lives with you. I don't know goes by the name Santana? Does that ring any bells?"

"Oh her…"

"Yeah her, don't think I haven't noticed the lingering glances between the two of you." Quinn smirked feeling a little better that the focus was off of her.

"So I have feelings for Santana but unlike you and Finn we wouldn't work."

Quinn sat down on a bench and motioned Alex to sit, "Why wouldn't it work out?"

Alex shook her head and her short honey colored her lashed across her face, she pushed the hair away from her eyes before she spoke, "Come on you know Santana, she is not going to settle down. She has a different girl every week, I have lost count the number of awkward encounters that I have had running into her "dates" in the morning. I don't want to be another notch on her bed."

Quinn nodded, Santana was a bit of a player, "She could change…she could change for you."

"I would never ask her to change."

"She could surprise you. Take a chance." Quinn urged.

Sure enough a few days later Alex had mustered enough courage to act on her feelings and had asked Santana out on a date. They have been a couple ever since.

Quinn however had not found that courage, she just couldn't bear to lose the friendship she had with Finn. She loved him but couldn't risk losing him. She felt like she was surrounded by couples: Santana and Alex, Rachel and Finn, Tina and Mike and she was alone. She tried dating but it never worked out, she always found something wrong with them but if she were being honest it came down to the fact that they weren't Finn. Sam was sweet but his impressions were not nearly as funny as he thought they were. Rory had an adorable accent but didn't like zombie movies. Puck was a bad boy that had no idea how to make a relationship work but he tried. In the end none of had a chance. After the disaster that was Puck, Quinn decided that maybe she was better off alone. She figured that given enough time her feelings would fade or that she would meet someone else or maybe and this was something that she would never admit out loud but maybe Finn and Rachel would break up.

The unthinkable had happened three months before, Quinn was in her room reading when she heard Rachel and Finn enter the common room. Through the thin walls she could hear them quite clearly. "I don't think that you have heard a word that I have said Rach, I can't just follow you to New York. My life is here, my family is here, I want to work here." Finn said exasperatedly.

"You won't even consider it?!" Rachel yelled in a very high octive.

"I told you that I have considered it, it is all that I have been thinking about since you brought up that you are moving after graduation. I just don't think that moving is something that I want. Have you thought about staying here?"

"Why would I stay here? New York is what _I want_ Finn it is all I have ever wanted. Why would you want to stay here? You can do your little radio show anywhere, besides your brother is in New York don't you want to be closer to him?" Rachel said angrily.

"Do you ever listen to me? I told you weeks ago that after graduation Kurt is moving back here and for your information I can't just do my little radio show anywhere. I made a commitment to Santana and we have a job offer here. A good offer that I can't turn it down Rachel, I have worked hard for this. I want to make this work between us but you have to be willing to compromise Rach, meet me half way. We can do the long distance thing or maybe you could try to audition for something here…"

"You want me to put off my dreams so that you can goof off with Satan?! I don't think so Finn."

"So I guess we are over…" Quinn heard Finn say quietly and she heard him leave and Rachel chase after him. Whatever had been said after they left hadn't fixed their relationship because the next day Finn told her that he and Rachel were over. Just looking at him she knew that he was hurting, Rachel had been a big part of his life and Quinn didn't know how to comfort him. So she became his shoulder to cry on, he had been there for her when she needed him so she would be there for him. Quinn wanted so badly to tell him that she loved him, that she wanted to be with him but there never seemed to be the right moment. She didn't want to be 'that girl', you know the girl that takes advantage of the situation, besides she didn't want to mess with his emotions.

Things were strange for Quinn the month that followed the break up, she still had to live with Rachel and she saw Finn everyday either in class or study group. She hated being in the middle. Rachel was constantly asking about him, was he heartbroken, did he ask about her, did she know if he still planned on taking her to Catalina for her birthday? Quinn would always reply the same way, she didn't know and that she didn't want to be their go-between. Finn would only ask if Rachel was okay and she would nod and Finn would change topics. Things came to head about six weeks ago; once a week on the Finntana show they would help callers that suspected that their significant others were cheating on them. A girl named Sugar was convinced that her boyfriend Jessie was sneaking around on her. Santana called the suspected cheater and told him that he had won a free bouquet of roses for his girlfriend, (most of the time if they were cheating they would send the flowers to the other girl) and sure enough he wanted to send the flowers to his girlfriend to celebrate their four month anniversary and her name wasn't Sugar it was Rachel. Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had heard Rachel talk about this Jessie guy before, he was in a few of her drama classes. She was dumbfounded, Rachel had been cheating on Finn a few months before they broke up, she wondered if Finn knew. She turned up the volume on the radio to hear Finn's reaction but he didn't come back on the air, Santana called Jessie a he-whore and told him to forget the trip to Cancun with Sugar that she was dumping his no-talent ass.

Quinn had rushed to the radio station to check on Finn and found him sitting against the back wall of the building his head on his knees. She sat next to him and saw Santana come out of the backdoor and gave Quinn a little nod of understanding before leaving, Quinn had this. She rubbed his shoulder and he looked up, Quinn expected to see signs of tears but his eyes were dry. He squeezed her hand and looked straight into her eyes, "It is really over now, I can move on now." He got up and held out his hand to help her up. "Thanks for coming Q, it helps more than you know."

And now Quinn couldn't believe that in a short few days she would be graduating college, the last four years had flown by in a blur and she had loved every minute of them. Well not every minute… there were definitely a few minutes that she could have done without but overall the last four years had been wonderful. The show ended and she turned the radio off and enjoyed the silence, living with Rachel silence was in short supply. Quinn lost track of time as she was packing up a box of her belongings when she heard a knock at the door, she set down the book she was holding to answer it; on the other side of the door was one of the people responsible for making her life better…Finn Hudson. Quinn watched as a smile formed on his face when he saw her, "Hey Q, long time no see." He said as she let him in.

Quinn laughed, "You dork we saw each other this morning."

Finn gave her a pouty grin, "Well that was hours ago."

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company Mr. Hudson?" Quinn asked as she sat on the couch and moved some dvds off it so Finn could sit too.

"Rachel texted me that she had found some of my stuff and to pick it up here." Finn answered casually as he looked through her stack of books.

"Oh… she didn't tell me anything about that and I don't see anything in here. It must be in her room." Quinn said as she looked around the room. He got up from the couch and walked over to the door of Rachel's room and tried the doorknob, it wouldn't turn. "Locked?" Quinn asked as Finn went back to the couch.

"It is locked. In all the time we went out I don't remember her ever locking her door." Finn stated as he sat down and took out his phone when it chirped. "It's Rach, she is running late and wants me to wait. Is that okay with you?" Was it okay with her? Yes it was more than okay she thought as she nodded. She stole a lingering glance at him as he was texting Rachel back. He looked at the time, "I have to catch the redeye tonight so that I can see Kurt's graduation. I hope Rachel doesn't keep me waiting too long, not that I mind hanging out with you, you know I love my Q time. Did you catch the show?" he asked as he put his phone down.

"Good save Hudson and you know I never miss a show." She said feeling her face redden a little, she hated that he had this effect on her. "It was a great show, although I wish you hadn't told that story about how we stayed up all night studying the wrong chapter for that test and showing up at the wrong room. I don't think I will ever forgive Tina for that."

"Oh come on it wasn't all her fault, we all played a part in that debacle, Tina wrote down chapter 21 instead of 12, I forgot that they changed the room and I do believe that you were the one that forgot to set the alarm clock." Finn teased. "Besides we still passed the test so no harm done."

"I guess not, okay Tina is forgiven. Did you hear that she got the job in San Diego?"

"I did, Mike told me, he is so excited since he will be working as an instructor at that dance and performing arts high school. Have you heard back from any of the places that you sent your resume to?" Finn asked.

Quinn thought a moment before answering; she had been wanting to share her news all week. "Sort of…you remember that story I did a few weeks ago about the drug ring that included the campus police?" Finn nodded and she continued, "Well a few days later I got a call from the KPIX 5 program director and she loved the piece and offered me a job. It is entry level but it is on-air…"

Finn pulled her into a hug before she could finish, "Q that is incredible! I mean wow, that is so awesome!" he beamed. "So that means that you are staying here?" he asked in a shyer tone.

Quinn nodded, "I will need to find a place, I haven't had time with finals but work is giving me an advance so that I can rent something since I start next month."

Finn straightened up, "You can stay with us, we are keeping the apartment through the summer. Alex is still waiting to hear back about some jobs and San and I are already set to work at 90.5 in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, I don't want to get in the way."

"Ah come on Q, we have plenty of room since Alex moved into Santana's room. It will be fun, we can have movie night every night!" Quinn loved the excitement in his voice he had the enthusiasm of a five year old kid. His tone turned serious "I have one final bargaining chip…are you ready for this? We have bacon."

"Since you put it that way how can I say no?" Quinn laughed, the boy knew her well.

They let a comfortable silence wash over them before Finn cleared his throat, "Can I ask you something Q, I mean something kind of personal. You don't have to answer but…"

Quinn rolled her eyes at his ramblings, "Just ask Finn."

"Okay." Finn took a deep breath, "Okay so I probably should have asked you this a long time ago but I felt like such an idiot…"

"Finn…"

"I know just ask."

"It is okay Finn, really you can ask me anything."

Finn smiled and exhaled slowly, "Why did you say no when I asked you out freshman year? I thought we had something, at least I felt something between us."

It was like the wind had been knocked out of her, she was not expecting that question. "What are you talking about Finn?"

"Well I guess technically you didn't say no you had Rachel tell me…"

"Finn you never asked me out."

"Sure I did, I was feeling too nervous to do it in person so I wrote you a note and put it under your door about a week into school…you never got the note." He concluded looking very confused.

"I never got a note." Quinn said quietly. "What did it say?"

Finn laughed nervously, "I wrote about how I felt a spark when I caught you and how I thought that I had never felt such an instant connection to someone as I did with you and how I wanted to see if we could get closer. I waited three days for you to say something but you never brought it up. So I went to talk to you about it and you were out but Rachel was there. She told me that you were flattered but not interested in anything more than friendship with me and didn't want to embarrass me by rejecting me to my face. She said that you wanted to pretend that it never happened so that you could stay friends. You never talked to her about any of that did you?"

Quinn shook her head as anger grew in her, that little bitch, she knew that Rachel was competitive but she didn't think that she would stoop that low. She could see that Finn was angry as well. "Is that when you asked Rachel out?" she asked.

"What? No, I didn't ask her out. She offered to take me out for coffee to get my mind off of your refusal. At the coffee shop she told me that a guy in the dorms was bothering her and she thought that he would back off if he thought that we were together. So I played the part of boyfriend until well I guess I got used to the part and I grew to care for Rachel and … oh crap this is going to sound creepy stalkerish but as long as I was with Rachel I got to see you too." Finn finished softly.

"You went out with her so that you could see me?"

"In the beginning yeah, I had this hope that you would get jealous and want me the way I wanted you but you never did so I decided to really put the effort in with Rachel." He hung his head and closed his eyes, "I knew it was wrong and that I was using Rachel but… I just couldn't give up on a chance of 'us' happening. A part of me never really let go of my feelings for you. So I guess the real question is if you had gotten the note would you have said yes?" He looked up and opened his eyes.

Quinn looked into his eyes and saw so much hope that her heart swelled, "In a heartbeat Finn, I would have said yes in a heartbeat."

Finn smiled and it reached his eyes, "So would you like to go out sometime?"

Quinn arched an eyebrow "Well this is kind of sudden can I get back to you?"

Finn's face fell and stuttered, "Sure I understand, let me know…"

Quinn laughed, "I am messing with you Finn, I would love to go out with you."

"Don't tease me like that! For that you need to be punished!" he leaned over and started to tickle her. She squealed and wiggled around as Finn pinned her to the couch and it took a moment to realize how his body was pressed against hers, she stopped laughing and almost stopped breathing as she saw his eyes darken. Quinn reached up and grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him into a searing kiss. It was everything Quinn had ever looked for in a kiss, it had passion and heat, it was caring and tender. She gasped as Finn deepened the kiss and he took the opportunity to explore her mouth with his very talented tongue. They shifted on the couch so that his body was almost flush with hers but it wasn't enough.

She pushed him back onto his knees and he looked confused until he saw that Quinn was taking the moment apart to pull her tee-shirt off. "Finn take it off." She said breathily as she tried to pull it off for him. Soon they were both topless, well Finn was Quinn was still wearing her bra but she was about to remove it when she heard the door open and there stood a very pissed off looking Rachel. Finn stayed hovering over her staring like a deer caught in the headlights, it took him a moment to realize the position they were in and shifted off of Quinn.

"I knew it! I knew you were fooling around behind my back! You little skank you were always trying to steal him! I…" Rachel screamed as she threw whatever was in arms reach, thankfully Quinn had already packed most of the room up.

"Quinn can I have a moment with Rachel?" He asked as he caught Rachel's fake Tony award that sailed by his head. Quinn nodded and booked it to her room and closed the door. She tried to resist listening in but she wanted to hear what Finn had to say. "Rachel first I am sorry that you had to find out this way…wait no I am not. I had to find out that you were cheating on me on the air. Second I never cheated on you, I was always faithful. Quinn has always behaved as your friend, she didn't steal me. In fact you stole me from her."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Rachel said but Quinn could hear her voice falter, she knew that she was caught in a lie.

"Quinn never got my note freshman year. You told me that she didn't like me that way…you lied to me."

"I just liked you so much and I could see the way you looked at her. All I needed was for you to give a chance and I was never going to get that if Quinn was still in the picture. What was I supposed to do Finn? I knew that we could be great together we still could be…" Rachel explained before Finn cut her off.

"No Rachel you could have acted like a grown up, you could have given Quinn the note, you could have told me that you liked me and who knows what could have happened."

"Alright maybe I could have acted differently in the past but I don't see why you had to put on this act with Quinn to get even with me." Rachel said in an annoyed voice.

"What act? That was no act, we talked and we were finally honest with each other." Finn answered matter of factly. "Rachel I am over you, I don't need to get even, I don't need anything from you."

"You say that but you don't mean it Finn, what we had was special." Rachel pushed and her voice cracked as she said "I was…I was wrong and I am sorry. I shouldn't have been with Jessie but he made me feel…like a star Finn. He wanted to give me everything and I wasn't feeling that from you. But after all this time apart I realize how much you mean to me and I don't want to lose that."

"I appreciate you apologizing Rachel, I know that it was hard for you and I am sorry that you felt like I wasn't enough but it is over for us. Maybe someday we can be friends because I think that we could be good friends given the chance but not now." Finn said so softly that Quinn had to press her ear to the door.

"But I don't want to be friends Finn!" Rachel yelled and Quinn jumped back, her ears ringing. "I want you…I love you."

"And I love Quinn!" Finn shouted back. This news seemed to have shocked everyone silent.

Quinn opened her door and found Finn with his hands on the back of his head, fingers laced and Rachel red faced and tears in her eyes. "You love me?" Quinn asked and she stepped forward.

Finn turned to her and dropped his hands to his side before taking a step towards her, he took her hands in his, "I didn't plan on telling you this way, never in a million years did I think that I would ever get the chance to tell you but yes I love you. It was always there Quinn."

Quinn could feel tears in the corners of her eyes and a lump in her throat, so many of her dreams ended with Finn telling her this and now it was really happening. "I love you too Finn. I love you so much."

He leaned down to kiss her when Rachel cleared her throat bringing them back to the reality that they were not alone. Quinn took a step back, Rachel might not be her favorite person right now but she didn't want to rub this in her face, well she did but she was trying to be the better woman. Rachel went into her room and came out with a grocery bag and dropped it at Finn's feet. "Your belongings." She said vehemently and stood with her arms crossed. "I think it is time that you left now."

Finn started to speak as Rachel walked back into her room, slamming the door as she went. Quinn placed her finger on his lips, "It is okay, you have a flight to catch and I need to finish packing." She said gently.

He looked around the room and leaned a little to peak into her room. "It looks like you are almost done. I think that if I stay and help that we could get all of your stuff moved to your new place tonight."

Quinn arched her eyebrow, "Really?"

Finn smiled, "Well yeah unless you have changed your mind already."

Quinn shook her head, "No…no."

"Good, I will call San and Alex they can help too. Granted we probably won't have time to set up your room but it won't really matter since you won't be staying the night." Finn said as he pulled out his phone and saw Quinn confused look. "Oh did I not mention that we have a flight to catch tonight?"

Quinn laughed and hit his arm, "We have a flight to catch?"

"Uh huh, do you really think that after wanting to be with you for four years that I am going to abandon you after…" he looked at his watch, "48 minutes of being together? No way you are coming with me. I can't wait to see the looks on my family's faces when we tell them. My mom is going to flip out."

Quinn didn't say a word as she pulled him down and gave him a light kiss on his lips. His face turned red as she pulled away and she loved it. "Well I guess I better go finish packing, we have a flight to catch.


	4. Chapter 4 Teacher's Pet

A/N This is as always an AU story. This one is M rated so if that isn't your taste then don't read, if it is then enjoy. I don't own glee, all mistakes are mine.

Teacher's Pet

Finn adjusted his tie and looked up towards the doors of the small auditorium, soon students would come through those doors and he would be expected to teach them. He rubbed his palms against his jeans, they felt sweaty. It was his first official day as a teacher, well to be technical, associate professor. He breathed in deeply as he tried to center himself, he had done this before, okay all of the other times had been when he was a teacher's assistant but it was pretty much the same thing he told himself. Finn went over in his head what he needed to do when class started: introduce himself and the class, pass out the syllabus, and go over the plan for the quarter. It should be easy he told himself as he tried to smooth out his jeans; he really wished that he hadn't dropped the jelly doughnut on his only pair of slacks. He was jarred from his inner thoughts as the door at the front of the auditorium opened.

Soon the seats filled with students and Finn called for their attention, "Good morning, my name is Finn Hudson and I will be your instructor for the next three months. If you are not here for Intro to Music Theory 101 then you are probably in the wrong room and should leave. I am passing out the course syllabus…" Finn said as he started to hand out the sheets of paper when a slender young woman in the front row caught his eye and he lost his train of thought for a moment, she was absolutely beautiful. She had blonde hair that was pulled into a sloppy bun and was wearing a men's grey button up shirt over a white v-neck t-shirt. It was her eyes that really grabbed him though as he passed by her. He couldn't tell if they were hazel or green, it didn't really matter either way because they were captivating. "Um as I was saying the syllabus will go over what we will cover this quarter." He finished passing out the papers and walked back to the front of the room and he caught the blonde smiling at him. Finn cleared his throat, "I am going to do a roll call, when you hear your name please raise your hand and say here." As Finn went through the class roster he noticed that the blonde didn't raise her hand. He had to put her out of his mind because he did have a class to teach after all but more than once he found himself looking in her direction.

Finn was surprised with how fast the 90 minutes had gone and he was dismissing the class, "I have office hours here right after class until noon. Enjoy the rest of your day and I will see you all on Wednesday." He turned back to the white board and started to erase what he had written earlier. The class had gone well in his opinion and he was feeling better about his class this afternoon. He was alerted to the fact that he was not alone when he heard a feminine voice clear her throat. "What can I help you with?" he said as he turned around to face the mysterious blonde.

The blonde smiled and arched her eyebrow and Finn felt his heart speed up. "Interesting question Professor Hudson, there are so many things you could help me with." She replied seductively. Finn gulped as she approached him.

"You are not registered for my class, Miss?" Finn said as he was backed up to the white board.

"You can call me Quinn and no I am not in your class. I just thought that it sounded interesting and decided to check it out." She answered as she stepped closer to him. "Is that a problem?"

Finn couldn't help but become mesmerized by her eyes and shook his head, "No I guess that is fine."

Quinn took his hand and looked at his ring finger, "Oh you are married?" she asked as her finger traced over the simple tungsten band.

Finn was having a hard time making his mouth work as he nodded. "I see. How long?" she asked innocently.

"Four months." He choked out as her hand traveled up his arm.

"Uh huh, and you wife is okay with you being around all of these young impressionable women?"

"She trusts me." He said as he could feel his body tingle with heat.

Quinn raised her eyebrow, "Really? Because if you were my husband I wouldn't let you out of my sight. I saw the way the girls of this class were looking at you, some of the boys too, they wanted to eat you alive."

Finn looked down at her, "Seriously?"

Quinn swiped two fingers across her heart, "Honest truth. Why do you I stuck around?" She said as she slipped the button-up shirt off and let it fall onto his desk. Quinn then placed both of her hands on his chest and let her fingers dance lightly over his defined pecs before she trailed them down to his abs. Finn could feel a stirring in his jeans that was becoming hard to ignore.

Finn couldn't back up any further and decided that he needed to take control of the situation. "Quinn you need to stop this, I am a teacher here and you…you…"

"What Finn I am not your student, you are not my teacher, what is the problem?" she said as she leaned upward against him and lightly bite his neck.

Finn moaned at the contact and hit the back of his head against the white board in frustration but it only gave her more access to his neck and throat. She peppered kisses along his pulse point and he couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed her by the hips and spun them so that she was pressed against the white board, in a fluid motion she wrapped her legs around his waist. Finn attacked her lips with his only took her a moment before she responded to the kiss, he loved how soft and full her lips were. Finn couldn't tell you what happened next because it all went by in a blur. Somehow his hands found their way under Quinn's t-shirt and he was pulling it away as she had managed to unbutton his shirt and was tugging at his tie. "This needs to come off." She said in a muffled voice as her shirt went over her head. He grabbed the tie and yanked it loose and tossed it away as Quinn pushed his shirt down and off of him.

"Better?" he asked as he stared at her chest as she breathed hard.

"Much. Like what you see Professor?"

"A+" he said as he kissed along the partially exposed breasts. Quinn needed more so she reached behind to release the bra clasp. She loved Finn's reaction to seeing her breasts free from their confines. He started to massage them as he kissed along her neck. He pulled away suddenly, "The doors?!" he cried as his focus turned away from her.

"I locked them earlier, we are fine. Now lose the pants, I need you and I need you now." Quinn ordered as she worked his belt.

Finn set her down and followed her orders, he pulled down his jeans and smirked when Quinn eyed the bulge in his boxers. "Quinn my eyes are up here." He teased as he pulled her close by her belt loops of her jeans. "I think these need to come off too." He said as he popped the button and pulled down the zipper. She shimmied out of the jeans and stood before him in just her emerald green boy shorts. Finn didn't have to look down to know that he was ready to burst out of his boxers. He backed her up against the board and traced a line down her panty covered core, he could feel the heat and wetness through the thin material.

"Finn… please… no teasing." She begged as she pushed the boy shorts down and kicked them away. Quinn saw Finn smirk as he knelt before her and kissed along her inner thigh as his hands made lazy circles on her hips. "What would your wife think if she saw you right now?" she asked as Finn placed his lips just where she wanted him.

Finn pulled away to answer, "She always wants me to do my best." He then plunged his fingers deep into her and started to pump into her as his tongue rolled her clit and Quinn was a little embarrassed that that was all it took to have her moaning his name and sending her over the edge. Quinn grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself as she felt her inner walls clamp down on Finn's fingers as he slowed his fingers to a stop. Finn took her hands from his shoulders and held them as he kissed his way up her body. When he reached her lips he kissed her deeply and Quinn roughly pulled down his boxers.

"We don't have a lot of time." She said still out of breath as she took hold of him and stroked him. He nodded and cupped her perfect little ass with his strong hands and hoisted her up and she once again wrapped her legs around him.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he lined himself up with her opening. She nodded and grabbed him roughly by the nape of his neck and kissed him. He deepened the kiss as he pushed into her. He barely gave her time to adjust to his size before he started to rock into her. He kept one hand firmly on her ass as the other was used to braced himself on the board. She began to roll her hips to meet his thrusts and soon both were close to their releases. "Quinn?" Finn groaned into her neck, "I am so close."

"Come…" she didn't get to finish her thought as Finn hit just the right spot and she came hard bringing him with her. He eased his thrusts and brought her down gently. He kissed the top of her head and pulled out of her. A quick look at the clock told them that they needed to hurry. They pulled on their clothes and Quinn fixed her hair as Finn tried in vain to re-tie his tie. "You are hopeless; come here." She teased.

"Well normally my wife does this for me." Finn replied as she helped him.

Quinn straightened his tie while running her hand down his shirt smoothing out the wrinkles and kissed his cheek when the side door opened. "What do we have here!" the tall woman bellowed as she walked in catching them in an embrace. Finn took an instinctive step back but held Quinn's hand. "This is what I get for hiring a couple of newlyweds. You can't keep your hands off of one another can you?"

"Guilty as charged Dean Sylvester." Finn said trying hard to hide the smile that threatened to appear on his face.

"I expected this from you Professor Hudson but I am disappointed in you Professor Fabray, I expect more from our new English teacher." The Dean said as she shook her head.

"It's Fabray-Hudson madam dean." Quinn stated as she picked up her bag. "I just wanted to see how my husband's first class went."

Dean Sylvester didn't look convinced, "Uh huh, and I would look good in a perm. Don't you have a class starting soon? Both of you?" The two Hudson nodded and without another word she left.

Both of them laughed and Quinn turned to leave. "You are always surprising me Quinn." He said as he laced his fingers in hers.

"Someone has to." she said rolling her eyes. "You better go unlock the other doors, I can't believe that I forgot that door, we could have been caught."

"It would have been worth it. By the way I was looking for that shirt." Finn said with a smirk as he led her to the front door.

"I thought that you laid it out for me. So Professor Hudson what kind of grade do you think you will give me?" Quinn asked as her hand flicked the lock open.

"You show a lot of promise but I think a few more office visits and maybe some extra credit work at home is in order." Finn said in his most serious voice.

The door opened and his students stated to filter in before she could respond. She smiled instead; her husband was such a dork. She waited a moment for when the hallway was empty and pulled him into it, Quinn grabbed him by his tie and kissed him hard before whispering in his ear, "I always did love homework." She walked away with a grin on her face towards her classroom, she did have a class to prep for in an hour.

"God I love my job." Finn said under his breath as he re-entered the auditorium.


End file.
